


Super (Turtle) Fan

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [50]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's football season and turtle is a fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super (Turtle) Fan

Yep, Turtle is a Greenbay Packers fan and Ray is wearing a Bears tank top.


End file.
